


Various characters Imagines

by sserpente



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deal with a Devil, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Submission, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Smut, Submission, Violence, dub-con, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: A collection of my Imagines with a wild mix of various characters I really like. Fluff, angst, (shameless) smut, you name it, it's there! ;-)





	1. Imagine meeting Lucifer at the LUX and him offering you a favour [Lucifer]

**Author's Note:**

> Here, you can read my Imagines of various characters which can also be found on Tumblr (@sserpente). I mainly post there but this story will be updated as regularly as possible. Side notes: The first few Imagines might be over two years old (so please bear with me), some of them are based on requests. If you want to make a request, head over to my Tumblr and send me an ask (but please make sure requests are open first!).
> 
> Rating varies from Teen to Mature and Explicit. The tags I added vary from story to story. Mind the additional warnings!
> 
> Chapter one: Imagine meeting Lucifer at the LUX and him offering you a favour [Lucifer]

_Words: 742  
Warnings: implied smut, making deals with the devil (xD)_

* * *

 

It was not what you had imagined to be a fun night out. You had assumed this to be date, for God’s sake and now, the very guy who had “asked you out” was rubbing his genitals against a blonde witch with huge tits.

Maybe you should just give up on men. Actually, you should date women instead. Perhaps that way you would finally end up in a proper relationship.

The LUX was pulsating, the bass vibrating through your chest as dozens of party guests danced until they would black out and swallowed one drink after another and when you looked around, the men enjoying themselves becoming all but irrelevant. None of them bothered glancing at you, none of them tried treating you and buying you a cocktail.

Much more importantly, however, you were mad at your almost-boyfriend for dumping you for a real life plastic doll.

“Now, now, what’s the long face?” Was he talking to you? Turning slowly, you spotted a black-haired man with dark eyes. He was tall, his smug grin giving away how confident and arrogant he was. Still, quite frankly, he was handsome.

“My date dumped me,” you choked out, waving at the barman to fill up your glass. He didn’t even notice you. Oh God, was this your fate? Men ignoring you? Well, you had aroused this guy’s attention, at least. Curious, you glanced at him again. _Yes, definitely a man you would sleep with._

“Oh, I’m sorry, darling, that is very tragic indeed.” The stranger mused.

“Yeah, thanks.” Perhaps he was gay. He certainly acted like it now that you thought about it. It might be the reason he hadn’t tried hitting on you yet.

“Perhaps I could help you! Who is the young gentleman we are talking about? See, my friend Maze over here is very good at telling lies and making people pay for their bad deeds.”

Well, why not? You didn’t exactly want this man to beat him up but some revenge would still be nice.

“Who are you?” Tilting your head, you looked at him, wondering why on Earth he would want to help you. Maybe you _were_ lucky and this was his way to flirt with you.

“Oh, yes, sorry. Lucifer Morningstar, at your service.” He smiled, offering you his hand. Your eyes widened slightly when you took it.

“Lucifer Morningstar?”

“You recognise me!” He grinned happily.

“Yes… You mean _you_ are the owner of the LUX?”

“I am the devil! And yes, this lovely club is mine.”

It was then your blood ran cold. The devil? Of course. But then again…

“You are not actually joking.”

“Excuse me, why would I be joking?” He exclaimed, raising his voice a bit. You suppressed a giggle. He was arrogant without a doubt but… in a somewhat adorable way. You were starting to like this guy. What if he really was the devil? You did believe in God and you had heard rumours about this man. And if he was method acting, he was just a moron anyway.

“Alright, look, I really appreciate it but I don’t make deals with the devil. Have you never read Faust?”

“I have, actually. Nonsense, that one, let me tell you that.”

You sighed. He was being persistent, that guy and the problem was that it actually intrigued you. Damn it, you were attracted to him. And he knew exactly that you were.

Grinning, Lucifer moved closer, his fingers gently grazing your arm on the bar.

“Let’s just assume I accept your offer,” you began, nodding at the barman who finally re-filled your glass. A pleasant shiver ran up and down your spine when he touched your skin. “What’s in there for you?”

 _Please tell me you want to have sex, please tell me you want to have sex._ Why you were even thinking that, you had absolutely no idea. But Lucifer seemed to be reading your mind. From that moment on, your mood changed drastically.

Maze, Lucifer’s friend acted like she knew the guy who had dumped you and asked him about his boyfriend, which made you choke on your drink and the girl to kick him in the shin. Ten minutes later, you found yourself in one of the private backrooms, Lucifer—the devil—behind you and fucking your brains out.

Now this was you imagined to be a fun night out. Making a deal with the devil didn’t actually seem so bad now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	2. Imagine Maze proposing to you on New Year’s Eve [Lucifer]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Maze proposing to you on New Year’s Eve [Lucifer]

_Words: 1590  
Warnings: implied smut_

* * *

 

“I’m neglecting a case for this, so it better be good.” Chloe Decker appeared stressed out, to say the least, when she arrived at the Lux.

Lucifer’s shit-eating grin widened when she descended the stairs and came to a halt next to the bar. “Come on, Detective, it’s New Year’s Eve!”

“It’s not until I’ve solved this case, Lucifer. A case which you promised to help me with,”

“Yes, I know, I’ll be getting to that but _this_ is way more important. You do remember (Y/N), don’t you?”

Chloe raised an eyebrow, anticipating his next words. “That girl Maze was dating?”

“ _Is_ dating,” the demon tossed in, swinging herself over the bar with a bottle of Vodka in hand. “She’s been my girlfriend for a whole year, Decker.”

“It will take me some more time to get used to that. So why did you call me here, what does that have to do with me?”

“I need your help. How exactly do people on Earth get married?” Maze flicked her tongue, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

“Married? You want to get married? Are you going to propose to her?”

“At midnight, to be exact, thought that would be awesome. So what do I do, do I get on my knees, do I…”

“Maze, that’s great! But… you know that marrying someone means you’ll spend the rest of your life with them and _don’t_ have sex with others anymore, right?” Chloe interrupted, her gaze scrutinising and suspicious.

“Yes, Decker, I know that,” Maze rolled her eyes. “We’ve had threesomes before, our relationship is flexible. So what do I need to do?”

Chloe hesitated, ignoring her sexual comment. “Why didn’t you just ask Lucifer, I mean…”

“Lucifer is the _devil_.”

“Of course,”

“And he doesn’t know how a _woman_ wants to be proposed to. You’ve already been married once, how did Dan do it?”

Lucifer hissed, faking a hurt expression. “Maze, you might have noticed but the Detective’s first marriage was a failure. And I can be very romantic!”

“Yeah, thank you, Lucifer.” Sarcasm was dripping from Chloe’s voice when she continued. “You buy her a ring and at midnight, you get on one knee and ask her to marry you. Are you absolutely sure about this? Marriage is a serious step.”

“Yes, Decker, I’m sure.” Maze nodded, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Then just… be yourself. I’ll be here tonight if you need me. Lucifer, are you coming?”

Lucifer hesitated, his lips parting. “Are you _sure_ she should be _herself_? It’s Maze we’re talking of.”

The demon only shook her head when Chloe wrapped her hand around his arm and dragged him outside to get that case done.

* * *

It wasn’t the first time Maze texted you some last minute instructions as to how you would spend the night. This time, she asked you to wear that ‘fancy black dress that brings out your boobs’ and meet her at Lucifer’s club at 9PM, three hours before midnight.

She’d told you she’d be there earlier to help him prepare everything for a legendary New Year’s Eve party, but since you had some chores you wanted to get done before 2018 anyway, you didn’t bother.

It was rather exhausting, being her girlfriend. Believing she was an actual demon from hell and morally coming to terms with that had been a hell of a huge step for you, especially since Lucifer himself was supposed to be the devil but somehow… you were still here. You had fallen for a demon girl who had stolen your heart.

It had all started with a one-night stand. So many orgasms… you swallowed thickly, putting the last plates in the dishwasher. That wasn’t the point. The point was you had met her again and again and again until you had proposed a relationship and, much to your surprise, she had agreed.

Mazikeen could be adorable if only she wanted to. She wasn’t the kind of woman who would cuddle with you and watch a cheesy movie but rather spent hours finding new ways to have sex, like that one time when she cuffed you to her sex swing but then accidentally lost the keys but she certainly made up for it by trying. Her cooking was getting better and last time she did the laundry, it hadn’t come out in new colours.

A whole year had passed since you had officially started dating, a year full of amazing and adventurous sex and the realisation you loved this crazy demon girl. She hadn’t said it back yet but that was fine—she’d need more time and you were willing to give it to her.

It was almost 9PM when you finally arrived at the Lux by taxi, your black dress barely covering your body. Even in LA it was way too cold for your liking at night and you instantly regretted not bringing your vest.

“Hey, Baby.” Maze possessively grabbed your waist and pulled you close, your freezing forgotten. You hadn’t even noticed her approaching until you felt her hands around you, her lips demanding a sweet kiss before she led you inside.

As usual, the club was full. Loud music roared through the vast room, the bass vibrating in your chest and the many lights blinding your sight for a second. Maze instantly dragged you over to the bar where she handed you a red drink and forced you to clink glasses.

“Maze, I don’t wanna be drunk just yet, it’s barely ten o’clock.”

The demon girl pursed her lips. “Trust me, _I do_. You look _hot_ by the way.”

“Thanks, so do you.” You absolutely loved her clothing style. Tonight, she wore a black corset with rivets, a tight leather skirt and high heels, with her dark hair was falling over her shoulders seductively. It made you wanting to pounce on her and lure her to one of those empty rooms in the back. Even the restroom would do for a quickie—she really had depraved you somewhat.

“I can’t wait to get you out of this dress though.” Maze continued as if she had read your thoughts, emptying another shot. A naughty grin crept up on your face when you reached for her hand, ensuring you two would have a lot of fun tonight.

* * *

It was shortly before midnight you finally found Lucifer and Chloe in the crowd of people dancing like the planet would stop spinning in 2018. Strangely, it seemed like they were both trying to read your expression, awaiting something you didn’t know anything about yet.

Smiling, you shrugged it off. As for now, you wanted to celebrate with this crazy demon girl beside you and when the clock finally struck midnight and the guests in the club cheered and screamed and yelled, clinking glasses and hugging, you turned to Maze to give her a passionate kiss.

“You know, maybe I _can_ get used to it. She looks really happy,” Chloe remarked over the audacity in the club, her arms crossed.

“(Y/N)… I need to ask you something.” Maze started when you pulled away, both your lips swollen and your lipstick smeared across your chin.

“I know I’m not always easy to be around. I hate chores and I hate cheesy movies and lazy cuddling on Sundays.”

“I know that,” you giggled. The alcohol was taking its toll on you but you were safe to say you were sober.

“I’ve been with a lot of men… and women since I came here and it’s been fun, really… but none of them was you.” She continued nervously. You had _never_ seen Maze nervous. Alarmed, maybe but never nervous. What was going on?

“Maybe being herself works out for her after all,” Lucifer murmured, earning him a gentle slap on the arm from Chloe to get him to shut up.

“We’ve been together for a whole year now. I didn’t ever think I could be with the same person for so long but with you I can. You told me you loved me. And I…” She took a deep breath. “I love you too.”

It was then your heart skipped a beat. Mazikeen gracefully got on one knee, pulling a velvety little box from her pocket. You knew exactly what she was about to say when she opened it and presented you the most beautiful ring you had ever seen.

“Will you marry me?”

2018 was going to be the most amazing year yet, full of love, hope and this enormous step you would make—with Maze, your… fiancé.

“Yes! Yes, Maze, yes!”

“Now that’s more like it!” Lucifer shouted when you knelt down to kiss her yet again, allowing her to slip the piece of jewellery on your finger. They all clapped around you—Lucifer and Chloe and the guests who had noticed what was going on.

“That’s such a cliché. Proposing to me on New Year’s Eve…” You murmured when you pulled away, your words drowning out the explosions of the fireworks outside. “I love it, I love _you._ ”

“You got me sweating there for a second. I love you too. Damn, it feels good to say it. _I love you._ ”

No one asked where you went when you left the club and hid in one of the rooms you had spoken of earlier. It was easy to guess and—it was a hell of way to start a new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


	3. (NSFW) Imagine being a Dothrakan pleasure slave and spending the night with Viserys Targaryen [Game of Thrones]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being a Dothrakan pleasure slave and spending the night with Viserys Targaryen (NSFW) [Game of Thrones]

_Words: 2029  
Warnings: smut, (sexual) slavery_

* * *

 

“Your grace?” Mormont was all but delighted to enter Viserys’s tent, even if he was joined by one of Khal Drogo’s men. It was dangerous, a dragon’s cave—and that quite literally. Sighing mutely, he took a step forward when there was no response, letting the rough fabric of the tent’s entrance fall back into place.

You followed him, your hands clasped behind your back as darkness swallowed you both, with only a few candles lighting the inside of the provisory shelter. It was late already, the sun long gone. Out in the open, far away from the city, you spent hours on end counting the stars above, lighting the black sky.

It was one of the few perks of living with the Dothraki, appreciating nature and enjoying a simple life to the fullest—or at least, that’s what you kept telling yourself. The murder, the violence and the rough sex you saw you barely coped with, even many years after your poor father had sold you to Khal Drogo to secure his own survival and that of his horse farm. You sincerely hoped all the horses had fled by now, leaving him without anything to trade or sell.

“Your grace? Khal Drogo sent us.” Mormont tried again, raising his voice just a bit.

Finally, there was a faint movement in the shadows the candles in the room threw against the fabric of the tent. Viserys stepped into the small light cone one of the small flames provided, his blonde head tilted in both curiosity and indignity.

“Oh? Does he consider himself too good to endow me with his presence himself?” His voice sent ice cold shivers up and down your spine. Each and every word was like a cloud of smoke coming from his mouth—with but a few more, he would breathe fire. _Like a dragon._

“In fact, he sent us with a peace offering.”

Surprised, his face lit up, giving you enough time to study his facial features. He was a handsome young man, a man who had been forced to grow up too fast. You knew his backstory of course—of how his father had gone mad on the throne, of how he and his sister had been expelled from their very home, stripped from their birth right; and yet, it did not excuse the way Viserys treated the people around him. The people who, by any means, would help him take back what rightfully belonged to him.

Rough Dothraki filled the room, complicated words which Mormont quickly translated faster than you could understand them yourself.

“He realises you are impatiently waiting for your crown—your sister has appeased him enough to bury the hatchet for the night. He has brought you a gift.”

“Well…” Viserys scoffed, a light smile tugging at his lips. “At last a little common sense.”

The Dothrakan man glared at you, a stern nod commanding you to step into the light. Viserys blinked when he watched you approaching him, your own expression all but neutral. You were used to this, after all. Two Dothrakan women had braided your hair, wrapped you in a beautiful and revealing dress and put jewellery around your wrists and neck—you made the perfect Dothrakan pleasure slave, only pale instead of golden, tanned and sun kissed.

“Hm,” For a while, it was the only sound the Targaryen made. “Well then, leave us alone.” He said then, his commanding tone making you flinch.

_Leave us alone._

Mormont nodded, translating quietly what Viserys had said. They both disappeared, not bothering to give you one last apologetic glance.

“You don’t look like a Dothrakan whore.” Viserys spoke up, raising his voice just a little to demonstrate you were all but beneath him. “Oh, what am I bothering, you don’t understand me anyway.”

“I do, actually.”

“You do?” He snarled, indignant once more as he tilted his head again. “How did you learn to speak the common tongue?”

“I am not Dothrakan. I was born on a horse farm in Westeros. My father sold me to Khal Drogo when I was a child. I have been serving his men as a pleasure slave ever since.” Only when you spoke it out loud, the ice cold reality of what you were hit you like a tidal wave. It hurt, admitting it. You had initially wanted to become a tailor, working with fabrics and the most beautiful dresses the seven kingdoms had ever seen.

“Well… I’m assuming the beauty of a girl like you shouldn’t go wasted on a minging farm. Surely, your talents are not being wasted around here, wouldn’t you agree?” He teased. There was a hazardous playfulness in his voice. _Don’t wake the dragon_ , you thought to yourself, taking a deep breath.

“Take off your clothes. Let me see if Drogo’s gift is worth a look.”

And if not? Would he kill you? You had heard stories of this man; that the true heir of the Iron throne was as mad as his predecessor. Despite all that had happened to you, Drogo’s men had never _raped_ you. You were a slave in a way and you gave pleasure rather than receiving it but there had not once been violence.

If you disobeyed Viserys… would there be violence? His expectations were so high you felt fear clawing at your heart.

With trembling fingers, you removed your dress. It pooled at the ground like a waterfall, framing your exposed form like a witch’s circle you could not escape until he motioned for you to come closer. You approached him in an almost trancelike state.

“You really are a pretty girl.” He hummed satisfactorily. “If you do your task well tonight, I might even keep you. I could not imagine sharing you with those filthy nomads.”

Eliciting goose bumps, his soft fingers reached up to ghost over your skin, caressing the mounts of your breasts and awakening an inexplicable desire deep inside you. There was something gentle about his touch, something appreciative. Maybe there wouldn’t be any violence after all, yet you still did not dare to move.

Viserys’s thumb explored one of your nipples, a mischievous smirk growing on his face when he watched it harden under his treatment. You could, of course, not control the reactions of your body… but you could also not deny you were beginning to enjoy his attention.

The Dothraki were all but ruthless and aggressive, impregnating their women like horses. You never knew what tender love making was… would this change now?

“I want you to pamper me tonight. Worship me like the king I shall be.” Viserys spoke, his voice quiet but commanding, allowing no contradiction. So you simply nodded to which he retreated and made himself comfortable on his bed.

He raised his dark eyebrows when you failed to move with him. “Well? Get on with it.”

You resisted the urge to cover yourself when you obediently nodded once more and then climbed on the mattress as well, your slightly shaking hands working quickly to undress him and his green eyes never leaving your form, studying your every expression until you slid off his soft shirt and removed his trousers.

The Dothraki never took long to get aroused. Mostly, when you visited their tents, they were already rock-hard, waiting for your warmth to sheath themselves inside you. Viserys was different. His length was impressive but only half-erect when you freed it, waiting for your attention.

He smirked again, impatience sparkling in his eyes when he noticed your hesitance.

“Use your mouth.” He ordered. Your face fell. Your mouth? Use it for… what? “Well, go on!”

Sucking in fresh air, you lowered yourself until your lips almost touched the tip of his manhood. Did he… want you to use your mouth to _pleasure_ him? You had no idea how to do that!

Testing out what could possibly arouse him, you stuck out your tongue to lick over his entire shaft. His increased breathing encouraged you to repeat the action a few times, then, you felt brave enough to wrap your lips around his tip, playing with the slit with your tongue.

A moan escaped his lips, his head falling back onto the pillow to reveal a pale and long neck. He was _enjoying_ it.

Not knowing what to do next, you simply forced him deeper down your throat, taking as much as you could before you were overcome with the urge to gag. You felt Viserys harden between your lips, his member twitching a little as he bucked his lips and fucked up into your mouth.

So this was what he wanted. He wanted to _fuck_ your mouth. Understanding now, you looked up to see him panting on the mattress, his green eyes closed with relish and while he kept thrusting, you started moving your lips up and down his length again and again. Your cunt was a lot tighter. Would it be more pleasurable for him if you sucked?

He moaned again when you tried, grumbling something in a language you did not understand. Was it Valyrian?

Then, suddenly, he lashed out, practically screaming at you.

“Stop! Stop now!”

Your eyes widened as you pulled away with a silent smack of your lips, licking them only to taste him on yourself.

“Have I done something wrong, your grace?”

“Quite on the contrary, my sweet. I want to fill your cunt, not your mouth.”

“Oh,” The impact his naughty words had on your body was beyond thrilling. You could feel yourself throbbing for him, your flesh growing wet to accept his cock and receive his semen. Only now did you realise that sucking him off had aroused you _too._

Viserys sat up, lifting you on top of him effortlessly. His warm hands gripped your hips so tightly you were sure he would leave bruises, yet the pain was all but irrelevant when you felt his pulsating length against your entrance, pushing inside demandingly.

He filled you to the fullest, your walls clenching around him. With your chest heaving, you dug your nails into his chest in a desperate attempt to get used to his intrusion. It felt so different… you had never been so _wet_ for anyone…

Although you never gave pleasure in this position, now you finally knew what to do. You rode him eagerly, focusing on his climax. Men were easy to read. You would know shortly before he spilled himself inside you.

Once again, Viserys closed his eyes, enjoying you working his most intimate parts to drive him towards his blissful peak. Only you were nearing your _own_ climax as well. With every single thrust, every single movement of yours, you felt your arousal growing. What if you came before he did? Would he get mad? Oh but you couldn’t _control_ it… he would most certainly get mad at you if you simply stopped to regain your composure…

Torn between pleasure and duty, you were unable to fight it any longer. You orgasmed with a scream, gushing around him and contracting, milking his hard cock inside you.

Viserys moaned. He ripped his eyes open with a start, overwhelmed by the sensations around his member. Your loss of control was all it took to toss him into an abyss as well. Pulsating and twitching inside you again and again, he shot ropes of his cum deep inside you. He would have collapsed after he had spilled himself completely, if he hadn’t been relaxing on the bed already.

You were panting heavily when you crawled off of him, his cum oozing out of you. Usually, men needed breaks in between love making. You would do what every good pleasure slave did and give him some space. When you moved to leave his bed, however, his indignant tone made you flinch.

“Where are you going? You belong to me for the whole night.” He paused, looking you directly in the eye. Your eyes widened when he continued. “And you will for the following nights too, that I will make sure.” It was beyond hard to tell whether this was a good… or a bad thing. Perhaps you had woken the dragon after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


End file.
